graal_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurion
CREATION OF AURION Aurion is a new guild created on Feb, 17 2017, Aurion being such a young guild is already active and thriving with activity, Aurion is a family name guild, While also a spar guild and teaches newer players to spar and become stronger. MEANING OF AURION Aurion means "Morning strength" or "Morning light", Aurion intends to teach low tier or skilled players who which to become stronger and train them in every ascept as to towering all the way to guild spar to regular spar to open warfare. As of now, Rusix Aurion is currently the leader, Co-Leader is Aero, Rusix right is Muiz, but currently has no left hand man/woman. Rusix does have a side man named Creapy, Who leads Aurion legion. Aurion does not intend to go into military practices, Or use members for the benefit of territories, But trains each member to reach there potential and have them decide there fate as a family member of Aurion. RANK SYSTEM The Rank system in Aurion works much differently than other guilds, A system where the strongest person will be the highest rank in Aurion Blader: Bladers are the base sparrer, Can or may not be very skilled as Bladers are the new recruits. Swordsman/Swordswoman: Swordsman advance above Bladers, A Blader can become a swordsman/Swordswoman by beating 5 swordsman/Swordswoman in a series to 5. Can be automatically ranked up to swordsman or a Swordswoman if the person either reaching 5k PKs or has a spar score with wins above or close by 5 off the amount of loses they received in Arena. But a score of 0-0 cannot count. Fencer: Top sparrer, Above the swordsmanship rank, These ranks can only be obtained by having a positive spar score or shows great talent in spar, Can be given when a person reaches 45k PKs and shows good spar talent. Radiant: Radiants are given special privileges among other ranks, Radiants have shown exceptional skills and talents for spar or war, Can command lower classes and can be given special assignments and information. Co-Leader: Aero currently holds this rank, This rank is second is command Misc ranks below Virtuoso: Someone who has shown a trait that can make them virtually undefeatable or shown large potential. This is a special rank that is only given to a few of the strongest members, Only Muiz currently holds this position. Serpent: Serpent is a special rank given to members who has shown exceptional skills in war, similar to virtuoso, But not as high in skill and relies of rather substitute abilities to make up for loss of a certain skill, Example is someone being only decent in sword wielding, But makes up for it for being exceptional in arts of arrows,bombs, and strategy attacks MISSION SYSTEM Aurion will often go on missions to help improve skill of members. Members will work in teams of 2-3 and will be assigned to complete various task. Only fencers and ranks higher recieve missions. NEW LEADER As of March 12. Aero is the new leader of Aurion. After Rusix officially quiting. The main guild Aurion became HeavenFall. Assumingly apart of Hellkyros. But Aurion Regiment which is now the main Aurion guild, is lead by Aero. As of November 25th 2017 Zanis Aurion, younger brother of Rusix Aurion is head of the Aurion Family. The official AURION exists and any member not in it claiming the name is not a real aurion